As Long As We Are Together
by thexz09
Summary: Finally church bells can be heard throughout Tokyo. Japan's number one bachelor is officially off the market, but there's something wrong with the bride and none but a few seem no notice. Rated T to be safe. Main char are Kyoko&Ren, but Ren ends up with?
1. Chapter 1

**As Long as We are Together**

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I know I have this ongoing story, but I just wanted to get this story out of my system, so here you go. I just updated "The Course of Nature" for those who are interested, though. Hopefully, the story will be complete by the end of May. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Constructive criticisms, and any kind of review (except flames) are very much welcome! :D They help me get motivated to write more **

**Enjoy reading! ^_^**

**Chapter 1:**

Church bells resounded throughout the city. Reporters surrounded the church, trying to catch a glimpse of the couple or the venue. They were banned from the church with bodyguards guarding each and every open space the reporters can use to peek or spy. It was an invited-only wedding, with only the couple's closest friends and relatives. It was the most awaited wedding of the year. Finally, the most wanted bachelor is getting off the market, and to a stunning girl nonetheless.

The bachelor's fans were first aghast, having their idol and the man of their dreams taken away. As time passed, though, they learned to accept the girl and love her as much as they do Ren. They were all happy for the couple, and cheered on as much as they could until the day of the wedding.

All of Japan has been waiting for this wedding, and it was even rumored that the well-known Hizuri Kuu and his astounding wife went to Japan just to attend the wedding. It was said that the Hizuris were good friends of the groom, but no one can be too sure, since as was mentioned, it was just a rumor.

Aside from them, a lot of big shot celebrities were invited, some of them being Kotonami Kanae, Matsunai Ruriko, and Momose Itsumi. All of them being close friends of the said couple.

Inside of the church, it was decorated surreally, with flowers in almost every corner. Bleeding hearts decorated the entrance door, hanging prettily with their pink-ish color, and their heart-like shape attracting a lot of attention. They were wounded in vines, the green color complementing the flowers. The sides were decorated with lilies of the valley that although being poisonous, brought out a peaceful and innocent aura. The church aisle was covered in a striking blood red carpet, seeming to go all the way, looking soft, promising a path towards the most promising groom. The side of the aisle was decked with dahlias of different colors – red, pink, orange – arranged in the most unique way.

With such an abundance of flowers, it was no doubt that the place smelled like heaven, just like how everyone felt at the moment. The place was simple, and yet grand at the same time. It was breathtaking.

The candles were tall and thin, their flames threatened to be put out. The groom was standing at the side, looking nervous, and smiling all the while. He wore the most exquisite of suits, tailored to his liking. He wore black slacks, and a black blazer. Inside, he wore a light yellow vest and white long sleeves. At the upper right corner of his blazer, was a beautiful white flower, promising eternity.

The groom looked expectant, and looked his normal gentlemanly self. The guests looked at him, and thought of how lucky the bride is to have such a handsome and caring husband – looking ready to take on the responsibilities of a family fan.

The guests settled in their seats, as the commentator asked for everyone's silence. The music started out softly, the piano notes reverberating in the huge church, and soon the playing of the violin joined, and the sounds they made blended smoothly, creating a romantic sound that made everyone smile.

Soon enough, the door of the church opened, and the bride slowly entered. Her face was covered by the lacy translucent veil but she was an unmistakable beauty. The gown was no doubt beautiful, as if taken from a fairytale, but it wouldn't have looked good on anyone else but her.

The gown hugged her torso up to her hips, and flared down to the bottom with a long trail. It was a one-shoulder gown with an oblong hole from her shoulder to just above her breast. There were intricate designs of vines and flowers made in beads. Half of her back was exposed, with the strap from the front splitting into two straps, and connecting to the back of her gown, showing off her flawless pale white back. Her hair was in a bun with small little crystals, which made it all the more attractive. Her neck looked like the most delicate thing ever.

The gown hugged her in all the right places. Being white, it gave the image of her purity. The little golden brown flowers gave attention to her sculptured collarbone.

She emitted an aura of confidence and ethereal happiness. Everyone around her couldn't help but smile as she passed, some because of her stunning beauty, and the others because of her contagious mood. She carried with her a bouquet of Oriental Poppies, with a some lavenders – the orange and violet contrasting colors being an attention-catcher.

Over all, she was beautiful. As she approached her groom, the man offered his hand with a smile, which the bride happily took. They both stepped in front of the priest, as the groom slowly removed the veil from the bride's face.

No doubt, she's one lucky girl to have such lovely features – her luscious pink lips, and light blush made her look so endearing, with those beautifully arched eyebrows, and long curly eyelashes. These, though, were nothing compared to her striking blue eyes, the color of the deepest and purest of oceans, and the coolest of skies. It was breathtaking.

They smiled at each other, and turned to look at the priest, apparently ready to recite their vows, and spend the rest of their lives with each other.

The bride smiled.

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but I'm gonna update it real soon (most likely). This is kind of an introduction to give you an overview of what's happening. :)**

**Please review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**As Long As We Are Together**

**A/N: Yay fast update! \(^-^)/ I'm thankful for those who gave the time to review. Please continue to do so! :D Little remarks about the story would be appreciated. I hope you'll enjoy the story. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**Chapter 2:**

She was feeling light. She was happy about this marriage. She always thought that a time like this would come. She got out of the black car and walked straight to the church door, leaving her companion. She was mesmerized by the flowers, and bleeding hearts at the door. They were so beautiful.

She continued to stare until she noticed flashes coming from the cameras of the reporters. She shook herself and stepped beside her companion. They both smiled and said hello to the reporters, politely denied to answer questions, and slipped inside the church.

It was good that she expected that amount of reporters and she went shopping the other day. She was wearing a lovely pale blue dress with two straps at the sides that accentuated her breasts. It was made of silk, and the back was made with an intricate design with a few beads here and there. The dress followed her movement fluidly. It stopped a few inches above her knees, showing off her long legs, and feet in tall cream pumps. She held on to a little cream pouch, and her long black hair, into a half ponytail, adorned with a shiny flower clip.

As she took her first step inside the church, she couldn't help the soft gasp she made. If the outside made her feel like she was in a fairytale, the inside made her feel like she was in heaven. The scent was hypnotizing and sweet. The flowers decorating the place looked beautiful and ethereal. Everything was nice. She had big watery eyes, admiring every bit of detail, until her, again, ignored companion brought her attention. She lightly blushed and followed to take a seat.

She looked around more until her eyes came upon the groom. If in his normal state, he was handsome, now it looked like he came right from the heavens – with his sculpted figure. His brown hair was fixed like his normal do, but she can almost feel the softness of his tresses. She craved to touch it, but stopped herself. She was here for his wedding. The bride, or anyone else for that matter, wouldn't permit her to get close to the groom at a time like this.

There were cuffs at his wrist as she came to look upon his hands – those big hands that was always be there to touch her gently. She let her eyes travel to his arms that looked warm and comforting even from afar. Her eyes went to his chest – his suit covering up but accentuating his well-toned body. Whenever he moves, she couldn't help but blush, as the fit was perfect for him.

As expected, everything in him was perfect, from his hair, to his suit, to his body, and, of course, to his face with those luscious lips and that nose that looked every bit as beautiful as everything else about him, and those eyes. His eyes were like an endless pool. She felt like she could just drown in them – stare at them forever – and she can be happy. She was melting and she could feel her face warming up. _'If only I were beside him… If only I were given the chance to –'_ Her thoughts were stopped when she caught him staring back at her.

She blushed even more, but she couldn't look away. His eyes were sending her messages – it looked like he was trying to convey something important to her. Despite the dizziness she felt with her fluttering heart, she can recognize desperation and sadness behind his eyes. She couldn't help but feel confused. Her doubt vanished, though, when his usual smile and expression went back in place, and she smiled, a bit awkwardly, back at him. He turned away from her, and she was about stand up and call out to him, when she realized that the doors finally opened, the song started, and the bride came to view.

She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw her in that long white dress, with the beautiful bouquet. She looked so stunning, so beautiful, that she wouldn't look out of place beside the handsome groom. Her long black hair was tied up in an elegant bun, and her beautiful body was well shown in that beautiful dress.

The dress was everything she ever wanted for her own wedding, with the beads and flowers, and the elegant design – so simple and yet so beautiful. She doubts that anyone in the room can take their eyes off her. She was like a fairytale princess – something she had always wanted for herself. She shook her head, and listened to the beautiful melody as she watched everything before her.

She normally would've felt happy for the bride, but for a reason unbeknownst to her, she felt far from being happy. In fact, she felt horrible. As the bride slowly walked along the aisle, as flower petals decorated her path, she felt her heart get heavier and heavier. It was like blocks and blocks of cement piled up in her heart, making her feel weak and desperate. She forced herself to look, and push down her unwanted feelings, but as the bride took the groom's hand, and when she saw those smiles being exchanged, she couldn't take it anymore. That warm hand that she thought would only be hers, when he picks her up when she falls, when she felt so down and needed someone to pull her up. The smile she thought would only be seen by her, only be given to her… She never thought someone else would one day own those.

She had no right to feel this way. He was happy. It was obvious in the smile he gave her. It wasn't the fake gentlemanly smile he gives when he's mad. It was the pure, gentle smile that would never fail to make her knees go weak. He was happy, so shouldn't she be, too? Why did she feel this way?

She quietly excused herself to her companion, looking down, trying to push back the tears that were starting to pool. Her companion looked at her worriedly, but let her go. She hurriedly went to the restroom and into one of the stalls.

She cried her heart out and sobbed. She tried to be as quiet as possible, in case someone else would come in. Her heart was breaking into pieces, and her thoughts were filled with nothing but the couple – the image of them together, holding hands, kissing….

She couldn't take it; she couldn't take any of it. His warmth will now be given to someone else. His smiles will only belong to his soon-to-be-wife. The comfort he used to give her… everything's gone. He…no… Ren's gone.

With that thought, she continued to cry, weep, and sob. She tried to make herself calm down and be happy, but she couldn't. She couldn't pretend anymore. She can't stop herself anymore. She can't deny the feelings she's tried so hard not to see – to bury. She finally has to accept it, that it's what's making her act and feel this way.

Their smiling faces came into mind again, as fresh tears made their way down her face. She felt so broken, so alone. She never felt worse in her life. Just when she thought such a pain would never come to her again, here it is. She's never felt any worse than this. To think she was so foolish! She fell into the trap, without knowing, without wanting it. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Even when he's already getting married.

But she can't stop it. The gates have opened, and there's no pushing it back. She's finally accepted it, but it's already too late. She can't do anything about it now – not even act upon it. No. Definitely not. After this, he's going to be a married man, and start a family with his bride. She can't even let anyone else know about this. It will only cause them trouble. She got herself into this, and she will get herself out, even if it means suffering with her unrequited feelings until her death. She can't risk getting him hurt or anyone else for that matter.

Just one last time, though. She wanted to say the truth for the first and for the last time until she can proudly say that she doesn't feel that way about him. Even if he can't hear it, even if she's the only one who knows, it doesn't matter. It will help her release even just a little bit of the burden. Just one time…

"I..I love you, Ren," she whispered as her voice broke, trying and failing to stop her heart-wrenching cries of anguish, regret, and pain.

/-/

Kotonami Kanae tried her best to ignore her companion's obvious attempts at distracting herself. Ever since they were inside the black car, she felt her companion's mood drop and rise like a cycle, until they reached the church. She watched carefully, looking for signs of what Kanae thought the other was feeling.

After a decent amount of time, and after admiring all the preparations, she noticed that her companion looked normal enough. She stopped watching over the other, and observed everything in the venue herself. A lot of directors, actors, singers, models, designers, and the like were loitering around until everyone was called to sit down.

They were all excited for the couple to be married, but Kanae couldn't help but snort at their made-up stories of the love between the soon-to-be husband and wife. Kanae knew how wrong this wedding was. She knew that she didn't know the whole story, but she was more than sure that this is not full of hearts, and romance, unlike what everyone else, or at least everyone who didn't know the couple as much as her, thought.

She sighed and shook her head. It's not like she can do anything about it now. It was his damn choice. If he regrets this, she wouldn't care. All that matters is what her companion feels. She scowled.

As the bride entered the church and mesmerized – she honestly doesn't know why and how – the rest of the guests, she glanced at the groom, and sighed once again. Her suspicions just got confirmed. These people were just too stupid at times, but she can't judge – not when she doesn't know the whole situation.

As the couple settled in front of the priest, she glanced at her companion as she excused herself. Kanae sighed again. Seriously, what's wrong with these people? She debated on whether or not to follow her companion, until she finally gave up, and stood up for the restroom.

She was worried this would happen. Right when she received news of this damned wedding, she knew they had it coming. This was just bad news. She remembered her friend's face when she received the invitation – so blank, and empty. She didn't know if it was because she realized her feelings or because of something else entirely. Nonetheless, she quickly schooled her features, not wanting Kanae to worry.

She worried, of course, and went straight to the bastard who started this. She was about to run to him, ready to grab his collar and give him a death threat and even punch here and there, when she saw him talking with Yashiro-san about apparently the same thing. He looked so tired and broken and unlike his usual composed self that all her frustration and anger slipped away, and she just felt confused. She didn't know what was happening, but she was certain that this was not how it's supposed to be, and this was not what that tall man, or even anyone she knew, wanted.

Kanae frowned as she remembered how her friend slowly became distant, and how her happy demeanor slowly disappeared. It was painful to watch, but she couldn't do anything about it. If only she could…

She stopped in her tracks as she softly opened the restroom door and heard cries filled with so much pain. She felt her own eyes water as she stepped inside, and approached the closed stall. She stopped in front of it just in time to hear her broken confession. "I love you, Ren," she whispered.

Kanae felt her heart break at her words, and break even more when she heard the heart-pinching cry. She couldn't help herself anymore, and without a second thought, she opened the door, and quickly brought the girl in her arms, hoping to give even the least bit of comfort and support.

The said girl looked up, and Kanae saw a look of hope flash across her golden eyes before disappointment, and finally anguish. Kanae saw her friend breaking piece by piece in front of her, and she felt so useless as she stood there, whispering encouraging words.

"It will be alright, Kyoko. You're going to be okay. Shhh.. It's alright. I'm here. I'm here for you. I won't leave you," Kanae whispered to her.

Kyoko clung to her as if clinging on to her life. Her breaths came in gasps as her sobbing continued to erupt. Kanae finally gave in to her emotions as tears fell down her cheek. Seeing her best friend like this – so broken, and in despair – was taking a toll on her; she can only handle so much. She's never seen her look in so much pain. She didn't think she would ever see Kyoko like this. She always imagined her with a bright smile, with a bell-like laugh, but now… now…

She just hoped that after all this Kyoko can still smile and laugh the way she used to.

/-/

Ren didn't know what to do. Why was he even in this situation? Oh.. right.. it's all because of **that**. He sighed inwardly. He never wanted any of this to happen, not even a little bit. He doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with someone he doesn't even love. He doesn't see himself with her having children and living in the same house until they grew old. He doesn't see himself being worried about her and being jealous about the least of things. He can't react to her as much as he reacts to…

Said person interrupted his thoughts. Everything stopped when he saw **her** enter the church. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. With her pale blue dress that hugged her in ways he wished he could, she was more than what he wanted. She was like a heaven-sent angel. If only she would be the one he could marry. If only he wasn't so careless… if only… He sighed, this time allowing himself to show what he's feeling even for a moment.

The others interpreted it as him being nervous; none but a few sensed the regret and frustration behind that sigh.

He plastered on his face his usual gentlemanly smile, not daring to let out his real emotions, not with all these people around. Once again, he imagined the not-so-happy future waiting for him. This wasn't what he wanted; this wasn't what he wished and yearned for. He wanted a life with the beautiful woman he just saw. He wanted Kyoko in his life, and no one else. He wants no one else to carry his child and bring them up… No one else to go home to… no one else's laugh he wants to hear. He can't ever love anyone as much as he loved Kyoko.

She was his heart, his life, his soul. No one can ever – **ever** – compare to her – not in looks, not in personality, not in acting, not in anything. She owns him, even without her knowing. He would give up everything to be with her, if only she permitted him to. He loved her so much that it hurt him just to think about the girl he's about to marry.

He looked at her in the eyes, wanting her to tell him those three words he has yearned to hear. Those three words that would release him from these chains and make him leave everything behind, not caring about his reputation and responsibilities. He would be more than ready to leave everything right here right now if only she asked him. He would run off with her even to the ends of the Earth if it meant making her happy. If only she wanted him to.

He finally realized how confused he made her feel, when he looked into those golden orbs. The eyes that made him discover himself, made him stronger, and helped him through the bad times. The eyes he won't ever forget even in his death bed. The eyes he will treasure forever. He wanted to run to her, and hug her and kiss her. He can feel it in every bone in his body, and yet he can't. He can't allow himself to hurt her, especially if she doesn't feel the same way.

He smiled at her, and finally, reluctantly, tore his gaze away from her to force himself to look at his soon wife-to-be.

The doors opened like those of a dungeon. The melody sounded like one of those played in a funeral. Each step the bride took towards him was like an arrow being shot straight to his heart. He didn't want to do this. He never did from the start, but he can't do anything to stop it. This is his responsibility. This is all his fault.

As the guests admired his wife-to-be, he guiltily stole glances of his true beloved, in wonder of her beauty. How can she be so beautiful? How can anyone be that beautiful? He would die just to be able to be by her side, laughing with her, talking with her, being with her.

Finally, the bride stepped up to him, and he had no choice but to give her his hand. Deep inside, he wanted no one else to have it aside from Kyoko, but he had to do this. He has no other choice. He forced himself to walk to the priest, and look straight at the bride as he lifted her veil.

He imagined, no, he fooled himself into believing that it was Kyoko under the veil, that it was her smile that greeted him; it was her golden eyes that gazed intently into his eyes, her warm soft hands that touched his. He smiled his heavenly smile, momentarily successful at being able to fool himself.

It wasn't for long, though, as they came to recite their vows. He looked around, searching for the one he should be standing right next to, should be reciting the vows with, but found her seat empty. His eyebrows creased in worry. He thought up of situations where she had gotten herself in a bad situation. He was about to let go of the hand he was holding, when he caught at the corner of his eye, coming from the restroom two ladies, one of which was Kyoko.

He was about to sigh in relief when he noticed something out of the norm. Kyoko looked to be struggling, her eyes so lifeless, and her smile so insincere. No one else would've noticed, but he did, having memorized every little thing about her, every little detail of her smile – the way her eyes sparkled and crunched up at the sides, the way her lips curved upwards, and how her pearly white teeth came into view. He was bothered by her apparent strangeness.

He was brought back to his senses when the priest said the most dreaded words, echoing repeatedly in his head as if taunting him, "… accept this girl, Miki-san?"

Ren had a split second of indecisiveness, but he forced himself to say the words that would bind him to this woman, and would bring him even further away from his one true love, Kyoko. He thought of the times he spent with her, the times he won't be able to have again. If only he can go back in time, he would give up anything. His heart broke into a million pieces when he realized where he was now, and whose hand he was holding. Despite the pain it brought him, he finally said it, using all of his acting skills to make it sound convincing.

"I do."

Everyone from Japan would've been proud if they knew he was acting. It was the most convincing one yet.

He wanted to cry and tear out his hair, repeatedly apologize to Kyoko, and declare his undying love, but he can't…and he would never be given the chance again.

**I'm not sure when my next update is going to be, because I'm thinking of finishing my other story first, "The Course of Nature" (please read and review that, too :D ). I'll try to update as soon as possible, but please don't expect much.**

**Please review to help me keep motivated! :D :3**

**Hope you liked the chapter! :D**

**thexz09**


End file.
